This invention relates generally to lifting devices and in particular to devices for lifting sheets of building material for application to walls and ceilings.
A number of prior art devices have been used for raising and lowering sheets of building materials and holding them in place while being fastened to a wall or ceiling. These prior art devices vary from a simple "T" bar brace used to hold a sheet of material against a ceiling to very complicated pulley and cable systems for raising and lowering a platform holding a sheet of material.
Such devices as the single "T" bar brace requires much muscle power and skill in getting the sheet into position such that it requires two men to handle it to avoid breaking the sheet material, especially gypsum board or sheet rock. The more complicated devices are generally more expensive to construct and more difficult to use.